


Under his skin

by Laura_Sinele



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock is in Denial, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Horny Eddie Brock, I'm Sorry Bruce Wayne, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Other, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk, There're also some mentions to Batman, There's a cut before any actual sex happens, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, horny venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Eddie is ignoring his urges (again) in favour of a nice and quiet day off. Venom is done waiting for Eddie to do something after that kiss months ago.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Under his skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for my beloved husband (hello Wiferino, I love you!). Because he is a sucker for unconventional love stories and Marvel characters, I tried to make this more romantic than sexy to better fit his taste. Also, because he is a sucker for TOM HARDY'S GENERAL AMAZINGNESS, I couldn't leave the sexy completely out of it ;). Get reckt, love.
> 
> For the not so innocent passerby: if you liked this setting and were hoping for some explicit monster porn with feelings, hit me up. I am considering threading that path but I need a little bit of motivation.

He had a day off and he knew exactly what to do with it. In preparation, he'd been talking Venom into letting him skip their nightly hunt for edible bad guys, he'd cleaned the apartment thoroughly, he'd had just one beer for a change, and he'd turned in early. The next morning he found himself, awake, fresh and rested at the break of the day and, man, wasn't it something. He could get used to it. 

Venom was nothing more than a quiet, kind of comforting presence in the back of his mind today, and Eddie was deeply grateful for that. 

He took a shower. There was nothing but calm and relaxation. He shaved his beard clean, well aware that he would have a nice five o'clock shadow in a few hours, but enjoying the motions of it that he usually found a pain in the neck. Everything was fine. He brewed some coffee, had a couple of PB and honey toasts and, yes, life was good. 

He went out to grab some  _ healthy _ groceries, and he marvelled at the familiarity and simultaneous wonder of such a simple chore. On his own, like a functioning adult, no pressing work matters, no conspiracies to unveil, no sudden alien voices making him jump. Just a deep, contempt rumble in the back of his mind, right where he last felt it. He whistled mindless tunes while he walked the isles. 

Back at home, groceries put away, apartment smelling fresh and clean, he dropped on the couch with the satisfied grunt of someone used to an old, wonky piece of furniture, and not yet accustomed to land on brand new, plush cushions. He grabbed the controller, switched on the TV and proceeded to his self allotted three hours of DC: Ultimate Alliance gaming binge. 

Everything was fine. More than. 

**_Eddie!_ **

Forty-five minutes into the game he almost dropped Batman off a cliff during a scene that wasn't even a fight.

"Jesus, what do you want?", he mumbled as he regained his composure and his control over his video-game character. 

**_We need fooooood!_ **

"We've already had food, just wait a little, mate". 

Venom's face materialised from Eddie's shoulder, half-covering the TV screen. Eddie kept his eyes on the price. Batman was kicking the shit out of Solomon Grundy now. 

**_That was hardly enough sustenance for an hour, Eddie. We. Need. FOOD!_ **

Eddie was impassive, knocking buttons as if he had a personal grudge against the controller. Venom chuckled. That was no good. That was never good and Eddie should have known better than keeping ignoring them.

**_Eddieee…_ ** They sing-songed, eerie floating head dancing in mid-air.  **_We need food…_ ** **mate.** They quoted him, right before another, longer, self-satisfied chuckle that Eddie missed the chance to heed.  **_Speaking of mates… YOU SEEM TO NEED ONE!_ **

Many things happened at once. Accompanying his last words, Venom wrapped some of his tendrils over Eddie's groin and gave him a gentle but unrelenting squeeze. Eddie jumped on his seat and dropped the controller, suddenly aware of his very serious case of blue balls that he had been meaning to address, he really had, but, you know, when do you find the right time to have the birds and bees talk with your Symbiote? Next, Batman suffered a disgraceful defeat at the hands of good ol' Solomon. And while all this was taking place, Venom was cackling maniacally at Eddie's stupefied face. 

**_Give us food, Eddie. And we'll give you releeease. If you want._ ** They added that last bit like a second thought, as if they had read something about consent only very recently and found that it made sense, but still weren't used to ask for permission to take anything they wanted. 

"Wa-wa-wa-wait a second", babbled Eddie, scrambling up the couch and out of Venom's vice on him, sitting on the backrest in a fruitless attempt to put some distance between them. Venom seemed to find his efforts endearing, because he chuckled mischievously, crept closer and licked Eddie's earlobe. To his utter shock, Eddie didn't dislike it, but he was a man of principles, and there was so much to be addressed in this situation before even considering that it was actually happening. 

"Wo, wo, wo, okay man, pull the brakes, will ya? I'm not that easy".

Venom blinked, which he rarely did, and said matter-of-factly:

**_You are._ **

Eddie babbled again, 60% incredulous, 35% freaked-out and a growing 5%  _ aroused?! C'mon, Brock, get it together!  _

"Okay, first of all, where do you get that idea from? Uh? Because, I haven't had sex since I met you. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't even wanked in months. And whose fault is that, by the way?!", he all but screech as he climbed off the back of couch to avoid Venom's slithering advances and headed to the fridge. He was incredibly thirsty all of a sudden. 

Venom retreated into Eddie's body very slowly and cautiously, giving him goosebumps. They used to favour an 'erupt and splash' kind of movement, and all this softness was very disconcerting. 

"And secondly", kept on Eddie after chugging down half a carton of apple juice, "the hell do you know about human sex?! Or sex at all, for that matter".

As soon as he uttered the question and felt the tell-tale prickle on his chest that meant Venom was  _ excited _ , he regretted having even woken up. 

**_We know_ ** **your** **_sex, Eddie. We don't need to know more._ **

Eddie shuddered and looked at the ceiling, as if waiting for an answer. To what question exactly, he wasn't sure. Arousal was at 15% already and he was running out of reasons to consider this conversation a very bad idea. 

"Okay. Okay, buddy, pal, amigo. Assuming I was into it…" 

**_You are_ ** , Venom snickered. 

"Assuming I  _ was _ into it", he repeated louder over Venom's rumbling laughter, "what would you get from it? And don't say 'food'", he flinched at the thought. 

**_Eddieee, we've told you before_ ** , crooned the alien, and they sounded  _ patronising?  _ **_There is no me, there is no you, there is only usss_ ** , they said as Eddie felt their breathing on his cheek and shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for whatever happened next. 

Not for the first time since that particular exchange began, Eddie was surprised at the tenderness of it all. Venom lifted Eddie's arms, surrounding his hands with gooey tentacles that were entwining themselves with his fingers clumsily —and what was that about? Venom was anything but clumsy. Instead of just taking control of Eddie's body from within, they wrapped some more tentacles around his legs and gently pushed him to make him walk towards the coach. First of Eddie's thoughts was Venom was mocking him by making him walk like some tacky Frankenstein monster, but then Venom materialised their head in front of him, lower than they used to and kind of ducking, all the while sporting a sly smile. So Venom was  _ coaxing  _ him into the coach. While trying to look  _ cute _ ! Eddie stifled a laugh. 

"Hey, V. What are you doing?" 

**_Let's talk about this, Eddie. Let's talk about us_ ** , they answered as they unceremoniously dropped Eddie on the couch and joined their foreheads. 

**_You are mine, Eddie, as I am yours. I keep you alive, so do you for me. We fight the bad guysss. You let me feed, I protect you. There is nothing_ ** **we** **_can't do. There is nothing_ ** **we** **_can't be. Tell me, Eddie, what is it that you want? We shall give it to you._ **

Eddie shuddered. 

"I didn't know this was on the table" 

**_You did. You were just too scared._ **

Venom grew a torso, two not-completely-human-like arms and two thick, muscular legs. They promptly wrapped themselves around Eddie's tense form. 

**_Tell me what do you want, Eddie. You shall receive it._ **

Eddie scoffed, momentarily overtaken by his caustic reporter self. 

"If you know I'm horny, and you claim to know that apparently I knew this was on the table, then you must know what I want already". 

Venom grunted in frustration and backed up a little. 

**_You change your mind too quickly! You never let yourself think about it long enough for us to chase it. It's hard to know exactly what you want, Eddie. Just. Tell. Me_ ** , they said punctuating each word with a thrust of their whole sinuous body.  **_Or just. Letyourselfthinkaboutthekiss._ **

Eddie sputtered. 

"The kiss?! Was it… was it actually you?! Annie wasn't bluffing?" 

Venom shook their head and inched even closer. 

**_You were_** **_hoping it was us_** , said Venom with a glint in their eyes. 

Eddie stuttered an excuse but Venom seemed to have gotten all the information they needed from that instant he spent lingering in the memory. They caught Eddie's lower lip between their massive teeth with a gentleness that made Eddie shiver, and promptly licked into his mouth, temptative and sweet, catching Eddie off-hand. Before he could think about it, his hands slid up Venom's sides, appreciating the effort they had put in this particular corporeal form. He dug his fingers in their flesh and returned the kiss with hunger, his own enthusiasm taking himself by surprise but not Venom, who chuckled with satisfaction inside Eddie's head, their taloned hands cradling Eddie's nape. He moaned, delighted, and then immediately second-guessed all of it.

_ Wait _ , he thought, because Venom had taken hold of his mouth and he couldn’t use it. Then he leaned back and said it outloud. 

"Wait". 

**_What is it, Eddie?_ **

They sounded impatient, like those times when Eddie would talk them out of eating some random dude in the middle of the street, but there was something in the way they made sound Eddie's name. Actually, he could not remember a time it hadn't been there. Whether they were impatient or demanding, or angry, or reluctantly compliant, there was always a hint of  _ that _ in the way they said 'Eddie'. He was thinking now that it was something weirdly close to awe. 

"Y-y-you, I mean. What is this? Is this how you guys reproduce or something?" 

**_Stupid Eddie. We are not a sexual species. This is for your pleasure._ **

"Then what do you want? What do you take from this?" 

As far as pointed looks can go in a browless, lipless, eyelidless face, Venom did a remarkable job. 

"Oh", said Eddie. 

**_Yes. Oh_** , retorted Venom. 

"You want me?", asked Eddie in a mix of smugness and shock. 

Venom nodded  _ coyly?! They're playing  _ coy _?!  _ Then they nestled their head against the side of Eddie's neck and nipped at it once, playfully. 

Eddie jumped a little, but tightened his embrace around Venom's back. Sitting on his couch, straddled by the alien lifeform that lived inside of him, considering his life-choices, Eddie Brock realised he hadn't been holding back because he didn't want to have sex with Venom. He had been holding back because he could not fathom the possibility of Venom wanting to have sex with him. From his lap, Venom practically purred. 

**_So you finally got there, genius._ **

"Why wouldn't you just say?!" 

**_Why wouldn't_ ** **you** **_just say?_ **

Eddie stood up and started to peel his clothes off as Venom crept back under his skin. And weren't they always under his skin? He felt the familiar sensation of Venom taking over his motor function, making them leap into the bedroom and onto the bed. Lying face up, Venom materialised on top of him and licked slowly along his neck, from his chest, through his Adam apple, to his chin, where they bit down with purpose. Eddie thought briefly about their previous demand of food, but it seemed pretty obvious Venom had forgotten about it. 

**_Are you a good guy or a bad guy, Eddie?_ **

A shiver shot through his body. 

"I am a very good boy, you know? I just have this voice in my head that always wants to do  _ very _ bad stuff". 

Eddie could feel the low rumble he got from Venom all over his body. Venom's tendrils held his wrists together over his head and pulled his legs apart. Their mouth appeared over Eddie's stomach like the Cheshire Cat's, and the last thing Eddie wanted to do right now was to think about children's literature. Venom was quick to distract him from that topic, their obscenely long tongue coiling out of their mouth and down Eddie's navel. 

**_Reports are contradictory. I'll have to taste and see for myself._ **


End file.
